Penny Roydot
Penny Roydot is an official in the Hylion government, Toranku 15. She is currently the third chair in the government and she watches over the city of Yanagi. She is a user of Solid Script magic, as it gives her a wide range of spells to use. Appearance Penny is a girl of average height and skinny build. She has long green hair that reaches down to her knee and blue, piercing eyes. She adorns a dress that has a peacock type of theme. The top part of the dress is strapless and is a solid blue. At the waist line is a boy gem with gold that has some green and blue wings. Below that is a green skirt with a design similar to a peacocks feathers. Blue, silk skirt strips hang from the green skirt. And under that is a light green dress skirt that reaches down to the floor and drags. On her arms at blue arm length bands with a pendant at the line that is similar to the pendant at the waist. She also adorns a necklace that has the same pendant. In her hair, Penny has multiple peacock feathers stick out. Personality Penny is a very polite girl and kind. She greets everyone with respect and looks up to fellow Council Members. The reason she looks up to them, is even though she may be a council member, she is still younger than most of the other ones. She also holds a strong friendship with those she loves. Such as her Leaf Kawari, Fírnen, who helps her make choices for her city. Although polite and respectful, she is also very responsible. She always thinks for the best of her people and doesn't believe in social hierarchy. She thinks everyone is equal and wants other cities to be the same. History Penny grew up in the coast plains of Hylions continent. Her family we farmers who lived a simpletons life. She never really got interested in the farming business and wanted to explore more of the world. As such, when she was 16, she decided to travel to the northern city of Yanagi. She went to school and started to get very interested in reading. She soon devoted herself to learning a magic, as such she learned Solid Script. She got a job as the city librarian, making her well known in the city. At the age of 19, to her surprise, she was nominated to be Yanagi's new representative. She won with 8/10 of the city voting for her out of 3 nominees. She has been a council member sense then. Magic and Abilities Solid Script This magic allows Penny to make words solid and then throw them at her opponent. For instance, if the word "fire" were to be thrown at their opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. The words also appear as their actual substance but still maintain the actual word form. The words that she can produce actually mimic the properties of the aspect they were based from. *'Solid Script: Silent' : Penny writes "Silent" on air and throw it to her enemy. This word can be used to cancel sound based attacks. *'Solid Script: Fire' : Penny writes "Fire" on air and words begins to burn. **'Heat Spell:' Penny transforms her "Fire" word into blue fire. *'Solid Script: Iron:' Penny writes "Iron" on air from iron words. *'Solid Script: Guard': Penny writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier, cover her from opponents attacks. [61] *'Solid Script: Hole': Penny writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap. [62] *'Solid Script: Storm': Penny writes a word "Storm": creates strong gust of wind. Relationships Fírnen- As Penny's kawari and helper, it's only natural she be close with him. Fírnen is very head strong and kind. He adores Penny and see' s her more as a companion and best friend than an actual council member that he must help. He see' s that penny has great potential and believes she is doing the best for her city. Fírnen is very masterful in Plant Magic and Flower Magic. Trivia *It is unknown why Penny likes to dress similar to a peacock. *Penny is the first and LAST council member I will ever make.